Don't Back Down Now
by cantlivewithout
Summary: Jace has been living in his "bubble of popularity" for some time, but   from the minute he sees this red-headed girl, he sees something he's never   had. And he wants it. Can Clary open his eyes and let him see the world as she   does?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic ever, so please rate and review and that fun stuff! I hope you like it. I'm planning on writing many more chapters and more drama…(: Oh, and I cannot take credit for Cassandra Clare's amazing characters, but I can take credit for the plot and all that (:**

* * *

><p>~<span>Chapter 1~<span>

_ There's always the option of deciding for yourself who you are and what you'll become. _

–Jodi Meadows, Incarnate

**Clary:**

_Brrrrrrrrring!_

She smiled as the bell _finally_ rang. An hour and twenty minutes is just too long to hear a lecture on math. (Actually, any math lectures should be made illegal.)

School was finally out for the weekend, and she walked with a spring in her step to the parking lot.

"Clary!"

She walked towards Simon who was sitting in the quad surrounded by friends.

"Hey, Simon. Got a new song for me yet?"  
>Simon was always learning new guitar songs in an effort to impress her. It was kind of funny really.<p>

"Well, yeah actually," he said a little flustered. He held up his guitar and began to play. Clary recognized the familiar tune, and felt a huge grin slide across her face. Before she knew it, she was singing along.

_Breaking my back just to know your name  
>Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game<br>I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
>But heaven ain't close in a place like this<br>Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
>Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this<br>I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
>Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight<br>Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight._

By the time the chorus came up, Clary was singing at the top of her lungs. Simon was really enjoying himself, and a few people had stopped to watch.

_Well somebody told me  
>You had a boyfriend<br>Who looked like a girlfriend  
>That I had in February of last year<br>It's not confidential  
>I've got potential.<em>

A minute later the song ended, and Clary high-fived Simon.

"That was awesome, Simon!"

Clearly pleased, Simon said, "You should really come down to Eric's garage sometime. You have an amazing voice, you know, Clary."

"I am not going to join the Hell-Bound Hyenas, Simon," she said sarcastically, but she blushed all the same.

"We're actually the Ferocious Falcons at the moment, but you'll come over to the dark side one day." Simon grinned and winked.

"Okay, whatever you say. I gotta go now. My mom's expecting me home soon. Bye!"

Clary walked away to her car laughing at Simon sticking his tongue out at her. Before she started driving, she found The Killers song that Simon had played. Blasting the stereo, Clary drove home to kick off her weekend.

**Jace:**

Thank God school was finally over. Jace could barely stand Mrs. Montgomery's class. Every time he tried to pay attention, he would always be distracted by Aline Penhallow staring at him. I mean, obviously his stunning good looks were to-drool-for, but Aline's face spelled D-E-S-P-E-R-A-T-E: desperate!

He sped out of class before she was able to talk to him. Along the way to the parking lot, Jace bumped fists with his football buddies, said hellos to random people, and flashed his million-dollar smile to several girls.

Jace was used to the attention that he received at school. He was one of those well-rounded guys that had it all: the ladies, captain of the football team, party invites.

Although school was great, Jace was eager for the weekend. He had a couple of parties lined up and homework-_double plus!_

As he walked out the doors, he noticed Aline scanning the area.  
>'<em>Uh-oh,'<em> he thought. '_She's probably looking for me." _

Jace walked outside, turned a corner and went under an alcove. The area was pretty hidden from Aline. He sat down on the bench to wait till she gave up.

This spot was actually comfortable. He had a good view of the quad, which was the social hub of the school. Everyone liked to gather here to eat lunch, hang out, and talk.

The sound of a guitar led him to notice a nerdy-looking, dark haired boy expertly playing a song by The Killers. Next to him, a cute red-head started to sing along. She looked happy and so care-free. As the chorus of the song came up, she belted out the lyrics by heart and danced in time with the beat.

Jace had never seen someone have so much fun singing a song. She made it look so fun that he wanted to join her-but that would be silly, of course. He didn't even know the girl, and it was clear the nerdy-looking boy had a crush on her.

When the song ended, Jace watched the girl smile and exchange some words with the guitar-player.

Jace was so busy staring that he forgot that Aline had finally left. He looked up to see the intriguing red-head had also disappeared much to the dismay of her friend. It was funny; Jace had never noticed her at this school before. Actually, he never really noticed anyone who wasn't in his immediate circle of popular friends.

Driving home, waiting at a red light, Jace noticed the small white car in front of him. He smiled as he recognized the red-headed girl rocking out in her car to some loud music. As he continued to drive, Jace realized she was going in the same direction as he was. He slowed down and saw her pulling into the driveway of a house on the street around the corner from Jace's.

This girl intrigued Jace. She seemed so full of life and happiness that Jace knew for certain he had never felt. Maybe he would "accidentally" knock her door later…yeah…that thought sounded appealing to Jace.

Suddenly his whole weekend looked brighter at the prospect of talking to this mysterious girl.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it so far! Rate and review, please so I know what to do better or if I should keep going! <strong>

**-"Is anyone cheerful? Let him sing praise."-Jeremiah 5:13b 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well here is chapter 2! Sorry to make you guys wait, but I had an essay to write yesterday! (The best essay I've ever written, might I add xD ) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~<span>Chapter 2<span>~

"_Be yourself. Everyone else is already taken."_

_ -Oscar Wilde_

**Clary: **

Isabelle flung herself on the sofa, sighing dramatically. (Izzy did _everything_ dramatically.) "I am tired of doing homework! It's the weekend; let's have some fun!"

"You've only been doing homework for ten minutes, Iz. Meanwhile, _I've_ been doing it long before you got here."

It was typical Friday night tradition that Clary and Isabelle hang out after school on Friday. Usually they watched movies or grabbed something to eat, but today they were short on money, but not short on the amount of homework they got. Clary felt it was her duty to get Isabelle through high school; on the contrary, Isabelle felt it was her duty to make sure Clary's life wasn't lacking in fun.

The girls cast aside their books and mindlessly flipped through channels on the television. Life was so much more fun when you had money.

_ Ding-Dong!_

Clary got up to grab the door. Finally-the pizza was taking _forever_ to arrive.

"Iz, the pizza's probably here. That will give us something to d-"

She paused because the guy that stood on the other end of the door was not holding a pizza box. "Stupid! Stupid!" Clary said, lightly slapping her forehead.

"Excuse me? What did you call me?"

Clary looked up, puzzled at the guy. She noticed for the first time how very blonde his hair was. The way the sun was bouncing off him, made his hair look as if it contained the sun's own rays.

A couple seconds passed before she replied, "Oh no! Not you. I thought you were the pizza guy…but you can't be, because I forgot to order the pizza, stupid me."

"Aw Clary, what are we supposed to eat now?" Isabelle strode over to the door and gaped. "Jace? What are you doing here?"

Jace looked a little bit put off by the question. "What are _you_ doing at Lauren's house?"

"Oh, Jace _Wayland_. No wonder you looked so familiar," Clary spoke up, glad she finally could think of something to say. "I think you've got the wrong house; this is my house."

"Oh…" was all he could think of to say. He stood awkwardly in the doorframe for a minute before Isabelle spoke up.

"You mean Lauren Ellrich? Why would you want to see _her?_ I thought you were dating Aline Penhallow. That's what she's telling everyone anyway."

That was Izzy—always knew everybody's business at school. How she did it, nobody knew.

"I am—_what?_" Jace said incredulously. "No, to Aline. That girl will not leave me alone." He shook his head in disgust. "I was actually going to give Lauren a ride to this barbeque that Sebastian Verlac's throwing, but I guess she gave me the wrong address…"

"Barbeque is just another word for party! Can anyone go?"

"Izzy!" Clary interjected. This was starting to get awkward. I mean, she knew that Isabelle was cool with Jace and all (her brother was his best friend), but she couldn't just invite herself to someone else's event!

"No, it's fine," Jace started. "I have room in my car if you two want to come. It's just mostly people from school."

Clary started backing up unconsciously. "Nah, it's fine. We actually already have plans."

"Plans for what? Sitting around the TV and doing homework? We're coming, Jace."

Isabelle could be so pushy sometimes, but she was fearless. Clary had to give her that.

A flash of something crossed Jace's face, but it was gone before Clary could identify it.

"Alright," Jace said. "It's no problem with me. Umm…you guys might want to change though. It's not formal or anything, but-"

Clary looked down at her outfit. Sweats and a tank top just screamed casual, but it was more for around the house than a barbeque.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay. Hang on. Ooh, wait. Do you want to wait on the couch or something? We'll be right back," Clary spoke while she walked away in the direction of her bedroom.

"Sure, but be quick. I'm aiming for 'fashionably late' not 'so late that the party is over."

"Says the guy who spends hours combing that blonde hair to perfection," muttered Isabelle, but she walked away to change as well.

**Jace: **

'She said _yes_,' thought Jace. Well, not really yes, but she was going to the barbeque!

His plan had actually worked. Sometimes he surprised himself at his cleverness. Granted, she probably wouldn't be going if Isabelle hadn't practically invited herself. Jace silently thanked Alec's sister. Now he would finally get a chance to talk to this girl—Clary, was her name. She looked like a Clary…It was kind of funny how she didn't even think twice about going in her sweats. Jace let his mind wander as to what she would change into.

_ 'Why can't I get her out of my mind? I don't even know the girl!'_

Jace and the two girls were in the car driving to the park where Sebastian's barbeque would be. They were talking about some class at school, before Isabelle heard the song that came on my stereo.

"I _adore_ this song!" she squealed. She started to sing along. Jace met Clary's eye and could tell she was trying to suppress a grin. Jace choked back a laugh as well. Where had Alec's parents gone wrong? He was so normal…well, on second thought….

They had arrived at the park and walked towards the crowd of people on the grass.

Sebastian walked up to them, casting a curious glance towards the girls.

"Hey man, what's up?" Sebastian didn't even comment on the fact that they were an hour late.

Ignoring the question, Jace said, "Guys this is Sebastian. Seb, this is Clary and Isabelle."

They all said hello, and Sebastian looked at Clary. "You know, I don't think I've seen you around before. Want to grab some food?"

"We don't really hang out with the same people," Clary stated the obvious. "But, yeah, sure."

The two walked towards the barbeques chatting away leaving Jace and Isabelle trailing behind—well, just Jace. Isabelle had already run off to flirt with the football team.

This. Freaking. Sucks. Jace was supposed to get all of Clary's attention. He had no idea that she would be such a socially adaptable person.

Before Jace had time to feel lonely, though, none other than Aline Penhallow was sidling up to him.

The barbeque turned out to be pretty fun, besides the fact that Aline kept trying for his attention. A huge turnout of juniors and seniors meant bigger teams for capture the flag and ultimate Frisbee. Jace was eager to show off his ultimate Frisbee skills to the ladies.

It was very dark when Jace finally decided to look where Isabelle and Clary were. He was planning on taking them home since he was certain they had no ride.

Jace was wandering around the park when he finally decided to ask Sebastian.

"Hey, Seb, have you seen Clary or Isabelle?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Nah, I haven't seen them since flag football." He turned back to his friends laughing about something.

Jace decided to check out the area around the bathrooms. He was just passing the shaded area that was set apart from the rest of the park. Past that was the bathrooms, but Jace stopped when he heard a female voice.

"I can't stand people like that," she was saying.

Walking toward the voice, he reached a small circle filled with big rocks and trees. Jace looked down to see Isabelle sitting on a rock fuming and angry.

Next to her was Clary. She had her eyes closed and lying down against a tree. This wouldn't have seen so strange, except her sleeve was torn up…and she was covered in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Did that surprise you? I bet you think you know where I'm going with this, but you don't...cause I barely do...But I have an idea. It's something you haven't thought of . :) Haha, well please review! It really makes me want to write faster and better for you guys! <strong>

**-"And my God will meet all your needs accordin to his glorious riches in Christ Jesus." -Philippians 4:19**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh okay sorry to make you wait like, what, 4 days? Well, to make it up to you I have written a very loooong chapter! It is pretty intense...brace yourself...**

* * *

><p>~<span>Chapter 3<span>~

"_If I had not kissed anyone, or danced with anyone, or had a reason to cry, the music made me feel as if I had gone through all that anyway."  
>― <em>_Lavinia Greenlaw__, __The Importance of Music to Girls_

**Clary: **

Sebastian seemed friendly enough. Clary wondered why he had chosen _her_ to single out over Isabelle. Not that it really mattered. Isabelle was already off with a group of football players. Clary looked back at Jace. He was chatting by the grills with Aline wrapped around his arm.

'_Strange. They certainly look like a couple,"_ thought Clary.

She talked to Sebastian for awhile, and he introduced her to some of his friends: Jon, David, and Mark.

The night turned out to be better than doing homework at home with Izzy. All of the kids divided up into two teams and an intense game of flag football ensued. Clary was actually pretty good, but Sebastian kept coming up to her to give her pointers. She didn't mind so much, but after awhile it became annoying. The game finally ended with David stealing the flag from under Isabelle's nose. She was distracted from her guarding duties by her newly broken nail.

Other events were planned for the night, and by the end, Clary was starting to feel a little worn out.

"Hey, there," Sebastian sat down next to her on a fallen log. "You played pretty good for a girl, you know?"

Clary inwardly cringed, but did not know why. He was being perfectly friendly to her. "Thanks."

"I figured you'd be thirsty." He handed her some Pepsi and before drinking some from his own cup.

Gratefully, Clary chugged the whole drink. Sebastian laughed. He had a pleasant laugh that made Clary smile.

"I guess I was right," Sebastian chuckled. "So, what's between you and Jace?"

"Nothing at all; he just gave us a ride over here. In fact, I haven't seen him most of the time since we got here." She looked around for Jace before turning back around to face Sebastian. As she faced him, all she had time to take in was the nearness of his face to hers. Before she knew it, he was kissing her. His lips were soft, and smelled of alcohol. Wait—alcohol? She pulled away, noticed that his face was flushed. Did she look that flushed too?

"I, um, have to use the restroom."

Assuming that was the reason for her blush, Sebastian watched as she walked towards the restroom.

She actually didn't feel all that well. She had probably played too hard, and was just exhausted. A feeling of light-headedness overtook her, and she walked faster towards the bathrooms.

Clary couldn't concentrate on walking anymore. Her knees began to buckle, and she held onto a tree for support. She was in a quieter, secluded part of the park, thank God. This would have been embarrassing if anyone were to see her.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, Clary heard footsteps.

"Are you alright, Clary?" Sebastian's voice said concernedly. Her back was to him, but he came over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," she breathed out. "I'm just exhausted, that's all."

Sebastian's hand slid down to her hip, and he spun her around to face him. The small motion caused Clary's vision to blur for a moment. Why did Sebastian look so fuzzy? His lips seemed to be forming incoherent words.

Then, his lips were crashing down on hers for the second time that day, only this time, she could feel nothing. When she pulled in a breath, she breathed him in.

His hands slid under her shirt, but again, she could feel nothing. In fact, she practically hung limp in his arms. "That's right, Rissa…"he whispered in her ear, while giving her butterfly kisses down her neck.

Clary was startled at the proximity of his voice. She briefly noted the placement of Sebastian's hands before she stumbled backwards.

"Where do you think you're going, Riss? The fun is just starting." Sebastian puffed out his lower lip, before grabbing her weak wrist and skimming his hand across her thigh. He pushed her against a tree, and held her arms up above her head. His mouth roughly sucked on hers. He released one of his hands to wrap her thigh around his waist. Then, he proceeded to rock back and forth against her hips.

Frightened, Clary bit him with all the strength she could muster.

"Ooh," Sebastian breathed in a low voice. "That hurt, baby."

She couldn't let this happen to her. This wasn't right. Suddenly, Clary wished there was someone around to witness what was happening: Sebastian was taking advantage of her, and there was nothing she could do…She was _so weak_.

"_Stop_," she grunted. Her fist connected with Sebastian's nose. He released her, and she clung to the tree, wishing she had the strength to run away.

"Why, you little-" Sebastian's face mirrored one of anger. He reached out and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, but she pulled away knowing that was the last thing she could do before she lost all her energy. The last thing she heard was a ripping noise as Sebastian's fingers were forced to let go of her sleeve and a vaguely familiar female voice that sounded very angry.

Then she blacked out.

**Jace:**

Clary had been unconscious for hours. When Jace first saw Izzy with a limp Clary by her side, he immediately demanded to know what had happened. He had rushed over to Clary and picked her up. He carried her like little baby as Izzy trailed behind explaining to him what she had seen.

Isabelle had been walking to the bathroom-did everyone have to use the bathroom at the same time?-when she heard an angry male cry. She walked into a scene of Sebastian with his nose bleeding as he shoved his mouth against her neck. Clary had mustered up some inhumane strength and pulled away only to have her shirt ripped. Isabelle demanded to know what Sebastian was doing when he dropped Clary to the ground and stormed off.

"Why won't she wake up?" Isabelle cried out. They were currently at Isabelle's house; Clary was on the couch completely oblivious to everything. Jace and Isabelle had spent the past four hours.

"I don't know, Isabelle—God!" That was the twenty-seventh time she had asked that. Jace had been counting…it's not like there was anything else for him to do except worry about Clary—at least she was breathing. That was a good sign, right?

When Jace had heard what Isabelle had seen, he felt murderous. He wanted to punch Sebastian Verlac's to unconsciousness. Jace had called this guy his friend. In a way, Jace felt responsible for Clary's misfortune. He had brought her to the barbeque. If he hadn't taken an interest in her, she would probably be safe at home right now.

Isabelle had used Clary's phone to text Mrs. Fray, Clary's mom, that she would be sleeping over at Izzy's house tonight. Mrs. Fray had responded with an ok, so that was taken care of.

Jace decided to spend the night as well. He had spent the night at the Lightwood house plenty of times, since Alec Lightwood was his best friend. Alec, however, had no idea what was going on downstairs: he was probably snoring happily in his bedroom.

"Go get some sleep, Iz. I'll wake you up if anything happens."

Reluctant, Isabelle nodded. She was already falling asleep. "Okay, but if you don't wake up me, I will tell the whole school that you use the same hair product as Justin Bieber, Jace Wayland." She sounded stern, but left to her room anyway.

Three hours had passed since Isabelle had gone to sleep. Clary was still asleep.

Jace had been sitting beside the couch all this time. He gazed at the pretty red-head. Yes, he had to admit, she was fairly pretty. Her long lashes covered those brilliant green eyes that always showed so much emotion. Her hair was spread out across the armrest. This would have been a beautiful scene, if only she wasn't completely unconscious. Jace cursed himself silently for not having watched out for her more carefully.

He watched her face, and listened to her deep breathing, before he realized that she was looking back at him.

Jace reached up and cupped her face. "Clary, you're safe. Are you feeling okay, Clary?"

She still looked dazed, but replied in a soft voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Isabelle saved me."

Concern was etched into every corner of Jace's face as he broached the topic. "How did you get like this? Was it…was it Sebastian?"

As he expected, she winced at his name.

"I think there was something in the soda he gave me. After I drank it, I felt dizzy. He followed me to the bathroom."

"You're safe now, Clary," Jace repeated softly. "You're safe now. You can sleep." He brushed his fingers across her eyes, closing them, and she drifted quickly back into sleep.

So…Sebastian had spiked her drink. He had actually done that. Jace knew that he like to sleep around; he liked the satisfaction of being in control, and girls coming to him. Jace never imagined that he would go to such lengths to get a girl, though. And, Jace was not going to let Sebastian get away with this either.

"I'm sorry, Clary," Jace whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Let me know! I really appreciate the reviews! They give me a reasong to write (-: Keep them coming...! Thanks to Cassandra Clare for her ingenious skill at inventing these characters...I think we have all fallen in love with them! 3 <strong>

**-"The LORD also will be a refuge for the oppressed, a refuge in times of trouble." -Psalms 9:9**


End file.
